Take Her and Hold Her Tighter
by Furny
Summary: But Carmen didn’t say anything she just cocked her head to the side. She didn’t know what I was talking about, and I knew that she wouldn’t ever understand how wonderful her mother actually was." Chapter 3. Troyella.
1. The note

* * *

OK... I've been out of my writing loop for a while, and still am...

I'm in honors LA and Honors Spanish 2 along with all my other classes... so I haven't had any time to write and I might not have any time for a while... but here is my latest idea... Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Dear Troy,_

_I know how much you love me, because you show me everyday. You're moving away and you want to stay with me, but it won't work. This is for your own good, you have to understand, and you will, but right now… just try to accept it.  
_

_I'll always love you._

_Gabriella _

I read that every single day of my life, incase I missed a word or misunderstood a sentence. Well, it had only been about half a year, but every time I woke up and every time I fall asleep, that's what I heard in my head. I was so mad at her for leaving me like that, with only a note. I spent two years worshipping her at her feet, and would have spent my whole life doing the same if she wouldn't have just up and left out of my life. It's such an indescribable feeling when someone you love is there one day, and just… gone, the next. No warning, no calls, just a simple note on my bedroom door.

Sometimes I wonder why. My first thoughts were that she didn't love me, but I had to take her word and trust that she does love me, because she's never lied to anyone that I can recall. And now, after all the pain subsided, I've begun to wonder where she went. I went to her house as soon as I received the note, but her mother, as nice as she is, wouldn't comment on her whereabouts. I asked all of her friends, our friends, but none of them knew.

Then, disrupting my thoughts, the doorbell rang.

I wasn't expecting anyone or any packages.

_Who could it be?_

I know that it's odd... and short...

Can anyone guess who's on the other side??

* * *


	2. Carmen

I really want to write this story, but liek all of my other ones, I have no clue where I'm going with it...

I'll make this top priority under school and yearbook staff... Enjoy

* * *

Sometimes I feel as though my life should have a soundtrack, a soundtrack that informs people of the good times and bad times, so they're never mistaken. But on that day, when I opened that large, wooden door in the very front of my apartment, my life would never be the same again, and at that time, I was uncertain whether it was good… or bad.

Like anyone else, when the doorbell rang, I stood up from where I was sitting at the tall table on a high stool, and padded my way to the door.

When I was ten, my mom and friends threw me a surprise party, at fourteen, my favorite uncle died, and just months ago, Gabriella disappeared. I've had many unexpected moments in my life before, but it never amounted to this.

What I wasn't prepared for when I opened the door was seeing Tony Montez, Gabriella's older brother. Now Tony was a big guy, standing at least a foot taller than me and could easily beat me up, sometimes I had to wonder why Gabriella was so short. But then I did a double take and after looking over his saddened face, I realized that there was something different about him. Because there, in his arms, lay a bright pink, squirming bundle.

"Troy," his deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "there's something you need to know."

"What?" my face blanked and I stared at the small infant in his arms.

"Look at me," Tony demanded softly. We were always good friends so he was never rough.

I drug my eyes from his arms to his face, "What's wrong?" I led him into the house and we sat on my smooth leather couch.

"Troy," little did I know, my world would start to cave in at his next words, "Gabriella's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I had stood confused and helpless, trying hold onto something that wasn't anymore, "like on vacation?"

"No Troy," Tony shook his head solemnly and rested a hand on my shoulder, "she's dead."

"No," I shook my head more violent then he had and fell to my knees in denial, "No she can't be…"

"I'm sorry Troy," I saw that tears were coming out of both of our eyes, more from mine, just having found out about the news.

"How," I muttered quietly, "how did it happen?"

Tony took a gulp of air before sighing with a hiccup, "complications in child birth."

I snapped my head back up to the small pink bundle and squeaked out, "she had a baby?"

"Her last wish was that you had a chance to see your daughter," Tony looked down fondly at the small baby, his niece, my daughter, "you can take her, but otherwise, we're putting her up for adoption tomorrow."

I stood up, unable to speak, and held my arms out for him to place her in my arms, "what's her name?" I managed to utter through the lump in my throat, "What's my baby's name?"

"Carmen," Tony watched as I took the new born, my little girl, into my arms and held onto her tightly, but still making sure my grip wasn't too much for the sliver of life. And as I gazed over her face, I saw the familiarity. Gracing her head, were small jet-black locks of hair, and her small pudgy baby nose, I could tell, would be just like Gabriella's. I didn't see myself in her at all; until she flashed open a pair of bright, crystal blue eyes. And then, everything made sense. She didn't want me to know about Carmen, the whole time… but she must have, because her last wish was that I got to meet my daughter.

"I have a few things for you," Tony interrupted my small bonding time with my daughter… my Carmen…

He bent down and after unzipping his backpack; he reached in and pulled three books out of the largest pocket. The first two he gave me were titled and chronicled, "Gabriella's untitled life." The first of the three was old, and when I looked in the inside cover, I found it was her life from ten to thirteen years old. Then in the second one, it was fourteen to sixteen years. Finally, he handed me the last book titled, "Troy." I bent down and set Carmen gently on the soft, carpeted floor before opening the book and reading the first page.

"This page is only a month old," I read at the top and found that it was younger then almost every other page in the book except the last few.

Starting this book, I was seventeen years old. The first two of my book are titled, "Gabriella's life untitled," but when I reached this section of my life I found the need to dedicate this last book to the most important person in my life, the man that this almost this whole book is written about… Troy, I love you…I just want you to know a few things-

But I closed the book, unable to continue at that time.

Tony looked at me sadly and interrupted my sorrow, "do you want her?"

"Who?" I was confused but then I heard a small squeak from the person that needed me most in the world and remembered, "I've never loved someone so much this fast before, other than Gabriella... but that's another story… of course I want Carmen."

"Are you sure Troy?" Tony asked skeptically, "she's a big responsibility and you're only nineteen and joining the LA Lakers."

"I want her," I let a few stray tears from my eyes and stared at the small girl, "She's our daughter, me and Gabriella's."

"Ok," he nodded slightly, "I have a car seat in the car and a few things that you'll need, I'll just go get them really fast before I take off."

"You drove here?" I asked him quietly.

"Yea," he nodded, "I couldn't have my niece ride an airplane already."

After getting the car seat, diaper bag, and a few baby toys, Tony said goodbye and was gone…

And I was left alone with an infant… my baby. _My_ Carmen.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that... hahaha!

I know it's sad, but stay with me... it is Troyella ;)


	3. First Love?

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! I love ya!

I know that it seems sad but it will get better as I go on... trust me..  
there's a twist and I bet no one will be able to guess.

* * *

_February 14 2009_

_Today is Valentines day. Last year on this day, I was with Troy. He had brought me to a fancy restaurant and gave me a blue necklace, but this year, I'm all alone. Actually, I'm not, I have little Carmen inside of me. Yes, I already know that she is a girl and I decided on a name that Troy and I both particularly like. Well, Carmen isn't due for another three months, and I'm getting anxiously bored sitting here, not being able to do anything. A few days ago, she threatened to come out early, but the doctors stopped the labor and I was able to go home, on bed rest. _

_I don't know what's going to happen if she comes out early. I have high hopes that she'll be born healthy and strong, but if worse comes to worse, I want her to take my life over hers. I would want them to do everything to save her. Everything. And if I don't make it out alive, please, make sure that Troy has the chance to meet her. Then, if he, for some reason, wouldn't want her, put her up for adoption. _

_Troy, I love you._

_-Gabriella._

I was nearing the end of the last book, titled "Troy," by the second week Carmen was in my care. I was stopping there, and I wouldn't ever pick these up again, because I knew that I had to move on. So the next night, I bought a small chest, just big enough for the three books and placed them all gently in it, before locking it, and hiding the key in the bottom drawer of my dresser.

Although I looked incredibly tired from waking up every two hours during the night, I had come to the conclusion that it would be all worth it. Carmen was worth every moment. I discovered that she missed her mother's voice. I had come to play some of the songs that we sang together for the musical in junior year and she would always fall asleep happy and bubbling. But I had never sat and listened, because it hurt too much. At least I didn't until one night when she was ten months old.

I walked into the nursery I had set up for Carmen and found her standing up, using the bars of her crib to steady her wobbling legs.

"Carmen," I spoke softly, in an amused tone and went to make her lay down, "it's time to sleep."

After she finally lay down, I quietly reached over her and flipped on the soft singing from two years ago. I tried to get out of the room before I heard Gabriella's voice, but I felt a small hand tug my sleeve and I was trapped by her eyes that seemed to mirror mine.

"Da-da," she giggled, sitting up again.

"_If we're trying so we're breaking free,"_ I froze at the voice that haunted every moment of my life.

It was then that I realized that Carmen needed to know who her mother was, "Carmen honey, that's your ma-ma."

But Carmen didn't say anything she just cocked her head to the side. She didn't know what I was talking about, and I knew that she wouldn't ever understand how wonderful her mother actually was. All that she would ever know was that the voice she had listened to when she was younger was her mother's.

I blinked and cupped her small cheek with my hand, "Carmen, you look just like your mother… it'll be the death of me."

But I smiled and lay her back down before listening to the last words of the song, _"you know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are,"_ and I let a small saddened smile take over my face as I closed the door half way and walked down the hall to my own room.

* * *

"Dad!" I could hear footsteps running from upstairs and a basketball pounding on the wooden floors of my house.

"How many times do I have to tell you-" I started toward the semi tall teenager with dark black locks of hair and bright, curious blue eyes.

"No basketball dribbling in the house," she finished for me and held the ball instead of dribbling, "but then it's traveling."

"Not in the house it isn't," I laughed at my fifteen-year-old daughter as I stacked a load of dishes into the dishwasher, "it's called taking it outside to play."

"Fine," she grumbled as she set the ball down by the door and walked towards me, "what's for breakfast?"

"Check the frying pan," I motioned over to the stove where a pan of eggs and bacon was sitting.

"Awesome," she said before grabbing a few strips of bacon and scooping herself some eggs, "hey, I found a CD in my room last night and it's really odd, but kind of familiar."

"You don't say?" I wasn't really thinking about who it could be.

"It had your name on it," she continued on and caught my full attention.

"What did it say exactly?" I asked, curious to what she thought of it.

"Twinkle Towne Musical," she laughed a little bit at the title, "your name and some Gabriella Montez."

"Well I was a lead in that musical," I chuckled out quietly.

"Oh and who was Gabriella Montez?" she mocked me, "your leading lady that you fell madly in love with."

But to her surprise I didn't grow red and deny what she had said but instead sighed and muttered the opposite, "Yea."

"You fell in love with the girl?" she questioned and seemed to overlook something, "so my mother wasn't your first love?"

"Carmen," I turned to look at her and smiled softly at my teenager, "that _was _your mother."

And how dumbfounded she looked, "did she make you do the musical?"

"No," I shook my head gently; "I wanted to do it with her."

"Oh," she muttered to herself.

"You look just like her you know," I brought my hand to cup her cheek as I have always done and looked at her identical eyes, "every single bit of your outside appearance is your mother's same beauty except your eyes."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, there always seemed to be a part of her that wanted to know who her mother was and who she was because of the part Gabriella had inside of her, "Gabriella Montez… will you tell me more about her?"

I considered saying no, dodging the question, denying her need, just simply being too scared to think about Gabriella again, it made me want to run.

"Please," she looked lost, like she needed some sort of information to keep her going.

And I stared at her for long seconds, before nodding my head, "come sit by me," and I brought her back upstairs to the room to have her sit on my bed as I looked through the closet for the chest I had locked my thoughts of Gabriella in for so many years. Once I found it, I brought it over and sat it on the bed next to me.

"Why isn't she here?" Carmen questioned anxiously, "Why doesn't she visit me or send me letters?"

"It's not that simple Carmen," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "have I ever given you reason to believe that she left me with you?"

"Well no," she thought about my question, "not really."

"She hasn't been able to be with you because," I paused, trying to think of a way to tell her that she'd never have the chance to meet her, "because she died Carmen."

Carmen was shocked and wasn't sure about the information that I threw on her, "what?"

"Gabriella died in child birth," I smiled sadly at her, "you were very early and your uncle Tony wrote to me and told me that it she died from a hemorrhage."

"So it was my fault?" she asked.

"No," I took her in a hug and made sure she knew it wasn't her fault, "it wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened and there's nothing we can ever do to fix it, so never dwell on it."

She looked unconvinced and sad for a moment but when she thought about how well she was doing with her father, she knew that even though it would have been nice for Gabriella to still be alive, she had survived and she would continue to, "what are those?"

"These?" I pointed her question to the chest and I stood up to search the bottom drawer of my dresser for the key so I unlocked it and pulled the books out, "these are yours."

Carmen took the first of the three journals and read the first page of it, about her life up until ten years old, "wow… thanks dad."

"Now you can get to know your mother and see how wonderful one person can be," I left her in my room to read the same words I read when she was only an infant.

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W-! THANKS!


	4. Tell Me About Her

_

* * *

_

September 18, 2008

_Yesterday I found out what I thought would never happen to me, I'm pregnant. Yes, I, Gabriella the book reading goody-two-shoes girl, am pregnant._

_It was like a revelation… all of the sudden, I realized that that's what was wrong with me. I mean I was sick for a couple of weeks but when I didn't get better, it hit me and I ran. I know that I probably should have told Troy, but I couldn't do that to his future. Troy if you're the one reading this, please understand that it was for the best. Neither of us are ready for this responsibility but I know that as the mother, I have to pick up the reins. And Troy, please remember that I love you._

I still didn't understand why she didn't tell me. I would have been ecstatic even though we were so young. The night I read that, I was doing my laundry when I found Mr. Boo, the teddy bear. I found him sitting upright in the back of my closet. It was a present from Gabriella when we were young. She won it for me at the fair and I won one for her too. We traded, she gave me hers and I gave her mine. It was perfect. Well, after I found it, I was about to pack it into a box but I found a better use, Carmen crawled underneath my legs and stood up with my leg as support and reached up for it.

"You want Mr. Boo?" I knelt down to her level; "you have to treat him right ok?"

"Da da," she reached out and fingered the velvety ears of Boo before pulling on it gently, sliding it out of my soft grip. At first, she dropped the bear, but then she lent over and pulled it up to her small body, hugging it tighter, as if the bear was comforting by the perfume left on it from her mother.

"Carmen," I had gotten her attention, "this is Boo."

"Boo," she held the bear out and looked at it, "Boo!"

"Yea," I stood up and swooped back down to grab her, "Boo is an old pal of mine, you better treat him with respect Car."

"Da da," Carmen repeated one of the only words she knew.

"Come on rascal, let's go to bed so daddy can finish his laundry," I laughed as I carried her into her nursery and laid her down before turning Twinkle Towne on loudly and leaving the room after a goodnight kiss.

Soon enough, Carmen was asleep and I was off again, doing my laundry.

* * *

"DAD!" Carmen yelled loudly from upstairs so I walked up to find out why.

"What is it hon?" I walked worriedly into her room.

"You didn't know that mom what pregnant with me?" she stood up with the diary.

"No I didn't," I guess that was something I didn't want her to know.

"You mean, if mom lived, I would never have known you?" her eyes were becoming tear stricken and imagined what might have happened, "I don't want to say that I'm glad she's dead because you're in my life, but I don't want to say that I'm wish I never knew you and just had her."

"What's done is done Car," I assured her quietly that whatever she was thinking about this could be thrown out the window, "I don't know if she would have ever told me about you."

"Daddy," the fourteen-year-old chimed softly, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," I swept her into my arms and rocked quietly.

"I can't cry," she shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I prompted somewhat.

"I never knew her and I never will," she mumbled into my chest, "how can I mourn for her?"

"Don't," I told her as I held her face in my hand softly, "she's worth incredible, incredible amounts of mourning, but I've done a lot of it, and she wouldn't have wanted it that way… she would want you out and enjoying yourself, because that's just who she is."

"Did you really love her as much as you say?" Carmen voiced her thoughts.

"Carmen, I'll always love her," I pulled a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and looked her in the eye, "more than I say, more than anyone can say. You're mother meant more to me than anyone else in the world, next to you. I would have thrown myself in front of a bus to save her. I would have treasured her for the rest of our lives. I would have been there as she gave birth to you, passed out or not. I would have done everything in my power to make sure that a wonderful, young woman like yourself, wouldn't have had to grow up without her."

"What was she like?" Carmen pulled me by my arm to her bed and made me sit next to her.

Heart wrenchingly, I bit my lip and pulled dusty memories from my brain, "the first thing that you ever need to know about your mother, is that she always, _always_ put people in front of herself. I think I was the only one who always put her in front of myself.

I leant back onto the bed and relaxed as I tried to think of ways to describe perfection from my eyes to hers, "she was beautiful and caring, loving, passionate, honest, happy, cute, charismatic, compassionate, very smart, she was dedicated and would always go out of her way for me especially."

I don't think that Carmen could stand hearing so much about her mother at once because the next thing she said was, "will you play ball with me? I just want to go out and get some fresh air."

"Of course," I stood up understandingly and grabbed the basketball from her floor and we walked out of her room and down to play our favorite game together.

* * *

Ok so it was a strange chapter eh? tell me what you think about it! I would absolutely love to know!

I didn't read over it because I wanted to post it, so don't slam me hard!

And if you know me, I give out things... so if you review you get a complementary.,.,.,.,., (drum roll) .,.,.,., metal can!


	5. Grandparents

_September 30, 2008_

_My mother found out about my pregnancy today. Me being to shy to actually tell her, left a post-it note on her bathroom mirror. I know it was a strange way to break the news to her and my mother still ended up crying in front of me, but it was easier than confronting her face to face. After she stopped crying, we sat down and talked about my future, and the future of my child. I decided even that early that I wanted to keep her or him, but secretly I want a girl, but I'd love a boy just as much. Then it became more difficult, I decided to tell my brother and sister about my mistake tomorrow. My sister always looked up to me, and my brother tries to protect me, what will they think of me? Of course I love Troy more than anything else besides this baby, but I'm still having a baby out of wedlock. _

_-With all my love, Gabriella._

**DING DONG**

"GRANDPA AND GRANDMA ARE HER!" eight-year-old Carmen yelled upstairs to me.

"I'm coming," I yelled, "open the door for them!"

"Right!" Carmen ran to the door and swung the door open before leaping onto my parents and hugging them tightly, "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too sugar plum," my mother had said quietly to her, "it's almost been a year."

"Yea!" Carmen shrieked excitedly, "On Christmas!"

"Oh and speaking of Christmas," my father dove into the conversation, "I think we forgot your presents at home."

"Who are those for then?" Carmen pointed to the bag of gifts in her grandfather's arms.

He looked around for a minute and whispered in her ear, "they're for your father."

"You didn't get me anything?" a saddened look appeared on her face that told my father to stop joking.

"I'm just kidding Car," he laugh heartily, "most of these are yours."

"Oh goody!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh," my mother seemed to notice my presence, "Troy get over here and hug your aging mother."

"Hey-ey mom," I laughed at her small joke and hugged her tightly.

Once my mother had pulled away from the embrace, she asked, "Are you still working out?"

"Of course," I chuckled out, "Carmen has me playing basketball with me almost everyday."

"That's my girl," my father laughed proudly.

"No dad," I pointed a finger at him jokingly, "that's my girl."

"Jack, will you bring Carmen into the kitchen so I can have a word with Troy?" my mother asked her husband.

"Of course," he held a hand out to my daughter and they went into the kitchen happily.

"What is it mom?" I breathed once my daughter and father were out of sight.

"Troy," she said quietly, "you know I just want the best for you and Carmen."

"Yea of course," I answered back.

"She's getting older and I don't want you to still mourn over you-know-who everyday," my mother pried into my life, and I know it's for good reason.

"Mother," I smiled sadly, "I won't break out into hysterics if you say Gabriella."

"Ok," she nodded slightly, "I know you missed… Gabriella," she said cautiously, "but I want you guys to move on in your life."

"I will mom," I closed my eyes tightly, hoping not to shed any tears at the thought of my ex-lover, "I've been trying for the passed eight and a half years."

"I know," she breathed in sharply, "you know I just want the best for you and Carmen."

"Then let's stop talking in hushed tones," I wasn't being mean about it, just desperate to forget the subject, "and get in there and be with my daughter."

"How about we make some cookies?" my mother asked with a huge smile.

Carmen replied with a, "YES!"

"Ok then sweetheart," my mother grinned getting a bowl out of the cupboard, "go find some sugar."

* * *

It one Sunday; a few months after I had given Carmen Gabriella's journals, she was then fifteen, and that afternoon my phone rang. Carmen was sitting in her room, on her bed, reading more of her mother's journals, probably for a second time, while I was downstairs, looking for something to make for dinner.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver of my cell phone.

"Troy," my mother's worried voice came through the line.

"Hey mom what's up?" I didn't think anything of her tone.

"Troy, it's your father," she breathe out sadly, "he's in the hospital."

Panic filled my being and I was scared of losing him, "is he ok?"

"Troy," I could hear tears falling from her eyes and her nose sniffle and I knew he wouldn't be ok, "he's not going to make it, but he said he's going to hold on as best he can until he gets to say goodbye to you and Carmen."

I blinked wetness from my own eyes and rubbed my face with my hand, hoping it was just a freaky dream, "We'll be in Albuquerque as fast as possible." But I hadn't been there since I left fifteen years ago.

"Ok," she whispered back into the phone and we said our goodbyes.

Struggling not to hypervenelate or burst into hysterics, I staggered to my couch before sitting with my face in my hands, weeping very loudly.

"Daddy?" I looked up to see Carmen jogging down the stairs gracefully, "what's wrong?"

"Carmen, come here baby," I waved my hand for her to sit next to me, "we need to talk."

"What is it?" she egged on.

"Grandpa Jack is in the hospital," I tried to find the right words to tell her, "we need to go to Albuquerque to say our last goodbyes."

Her eyes, a splitting image of mine, widened and I watched helplessly as grief filled the depths of her pupils, "no," she had whispered before falling into my arms in a sobbing bundle of teenager.

"We need to go baby," tears leaked from my own eyes and I felt all of her weight, "we need to spend his last few hours with him, and then we can grieve."

"You're right," she stood up, still shaken from the news, and we walked upstairs to pack some clothes for our trip… a trip that would change our lives drastically.

* * *

What'd you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Retarded? Amazing? Ok? Different? Amusing? Cute? Cool? Odd?

Tell me!


	6. Goodbye

_

* * *

_

October 31, 2008

_Halloween. It had always been my favorite holiday. I didn't dress up this year, but my baby did. I put a cute smiley face on my stomach with a mustache and glasses. I didn't do anything tonight, I just watched out the window as my mother passed out candy at the front door. I wished I could have been out at a party with my friends, and most importantly Troy, dancing the night away in amazing matching costumes. But I can't. I have a baby to worry about, and I don't even know where Troy is._

_-With love, Gabriella._

**"Carmen," a soft, motherly voice cooed to the baby, "it's me, baby… It's your momma."**

**But being to young, Carmen didn't understand.**

**"Carmen," it continued, "I love you my baby."**

I woke up with a jump, as if I were shocked. My father slept next to me with his seat back because no one was behind him, and the airplane was still in motion. The dream was a consistent one, one I'd have at least once a month. After checking the time I realized we still had a half hour to go and I became restless, moving every couple of seconds. Soon, I got irritated by my own constant movements and reached into my carry-on to pull out my mother's journal, trying to take my grandfather off of my mind. Instead of reading the one titled after my father I decided to read the second journal.

_January 3, 2007_

_Today we moved into our new house in Albuquerque. It's white with blue shudders and my room has a balcony. The tree next to the balcony would be good for sneaking out, but I'm not that kind of girl. I really like our new house; it's a decent size and very pretty. My address is 3412 New Brook DR. Tomorrow is my first day at East High School and I'm worried about making new friends. Did I write about New Years? Oh my gosh! I met this boy named Troy. We sang together at the skit resort in Colorado that I went to. He was amazingly handsome, and I hope to see him again sometime. Anyway TTYL._

_-Hoping to make friends, Gabriella._

I had to laugh at my mother a little bit. I had already read this journal twice because it talks about who she is more than the first or the third. Then I decided to read the next few pages about her and my father meeting again and how the school tried to tear them apart because they were so different, but then about the musical, which I loved… but then it came to the summer after Junior year when my dad was an ass. (Pardon my French; it must have been a one-time thing because he is an amazing dad now.)

* * *

The plane ride lasted longer than I would have liked. I spent half of the time watching my daughter read the journals and laugh at Gabriella's writing. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. She was a very strong young woman with no mother and soon, no grandfather, but she would persevere, I knew it. As soon as we landed on the ground safely, Carmen and I rushed off to get our bags and catch a taxi.

The truth was, even though I was a thirty-three year-old man, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my father. I still felt like it wasn't his time, that he should stay and be with my daughter and I, but I could never ask him to suffer for our sake and I began to realize he's been struggling for a while to stay with us. My mother had called on several occasions to inform us that he was in the hospital, but each time, my father assured us not to come, because he had known that he'd be all right, but now, I knew it was the end.

After talking to my mother on the phone, Carmen and I took a taxi to my parents' house, the house I used to live in. Then we dropped our stuff off and took my father's car to the hospital. The ride was completely silent because neither Carmen nor I had anything to say. Then by the time we reached the hospital, we were running to the receptionist's desk to find out which room he'd be in.

"Excuse me," I started politely, "I'm looking for Jack Bolton."

The lady searched her computer and said, "Room 392, that's on the third floor, take a right and it'll be easy to find."

We were already running when Carmen yelled, "Thanks!"

Both of us were incredibly impatient on the elevator as it slowly moved us up to the third floor and we were speeding out in the direction we had been given. Eventually, we found the room and found both my parents there, smiling.

"Dad," I hoarsely choked out.

"It's ok sweetheart," my mother smiled half-heartedly, "your father is still alive, he was just reminding me of our first date.

"Can I just talk to Carmen alone for a moment?" my father spoke up, and my mother and I nodded before walking out together.

"How can you be happy mom?" I asked, slightly angry she wasn't as sad as Car and I.

"Your father lived a long and wonderful life, and now it's just his time to go. I want to spend my last few hours with him happily," she smiled sadly for a moment and tear glistened, "of course I'm sad baby, but he doesn't want me to mourn for him, just the same as Gabriella wouldn't want you and Carmen to mourn for her."

"I'll never stop mourning for her though," I admitted truthfully.

"No Troy," she shook her head slightly, "you're done mourning. You just miss her and love her."

"Yea I guess so," I looked down sadly, "if only… if only I had had a chance to say goodbye to her, just hold her one last time, it might've been different. Finding out you have a daughter is a shock but finding that out and that your soul mate has died in child birth is horrifying, something I didn't think ever happened in real life."

"I know how much you love her and I could only imagine the pain you've been through," she cupped my cheek in her hand as I have done with Carmen many times before, "but we can't do anything about it. Gabriella was a great, amazing young woman who didn't deserve that way of passing, but Troy, you have the rest of your life in front of you… do you really want to dwell on your memories of her or create new ones with your daughter and maybe a future girlfriend or wife."

"I try mom," I dropped my head in my hands and let tears once again flow freely, "I just feel like there's something holding me back from a full life."

"It's ok honey," my mother comforted me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't push you right now. I just want you to be happy."

* * *

"Carmen, come here," grandpa motioned for me to sit on the bed next to him and looked up at me with tired, but joyous eyes, "I love you… You know that right?"

"Yea I do Papa," I nodded my head sadly, tears wandering down my cheeks and down my neck with a few sobs, "I love you too."

"Carmen, I don't want you to ever think for one second that you were a mistake," grandpa whispered my fears quietly, "you have just as much love as any other kid, even if your parents were teenagers and your mother has passed."

"I know Papa," I sucked my lips between my lips and sucked, biting them occasionally, "I'll never even consider it."

"Good," he reached his hand halfway to my face and I leant in to let his hand cup my cheek like my own father has always done, "do me two more favors."

"Anything," I nodded vigorously and swallowed deeply.

"First, I want you to promise that even if your father makes a mistake, love him anyway," he smile warmly, a look of mischief on his face from the remark.

"I promise," I took the oath and urged him to say the second matter.

"Second," he paused and looked towards the door, "go meet your other family."

"What?" I was confused for a moment, "like my mother's family?"

"Yea," he nodded as best he could, "haven't you ever wanted to?"

"Well I kind of thought that if they really wanted to know me," I paused thinking about my lost half, "that they'd come to see me, or at least invite me to meet them."

"Darling," he smiled the widest smile he had in a while, "the Montez family is a very wonderful group, and I've told them about you on many occasions and they love hearing about you."

"Then why haven't they taken the time to meet me?" I was perplexed in wonder.

"My dear, we mustn't know everything," he blinked a couple of times and breathed deeply.

"Are you ok?" I was worrying again. I would miss him.

"My dear, I'm afraid I only have a few hours left in this life," he smiled sadly at me, his only grandchild, "and I must speak to my son privately."

"Will you hold on until you see me again?" I asked hopefully, afraid of losing him so fast.

"Of course my dear, it'll only take a moment with Troy," I nodded and walked out of the room to find my father and my mother sobbing together.

"Daddy," I whispered, "Papa wants to see you."

"Ok," he rubbed my cheek as everyone else in our family does and walked into the door.

"Come sit by me," grandma insisted and we sat on two small chairs across the hall.

"What happens after this?" I questioned quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart," she wrapped her arms around my small body and I let myself weep and sob more than ever.

* * *

"Troy," my father nodded his head to me.

"Yea dad?" I felt a lump form in my throat and there wasn't anything I needed to say to him.

"I'm sorry for pushing you so hard in basketball," tears filled both pairs of eyes and I stepped closer.

"Dad," speaking in a soft manner, "I love you… and no amount of basketball pressure would have ever changed that."

"Thanks son," he had wet streaks down his face also, "I couldn't have ever asked for a better son, even if I had ever said that, I didn't mean it."

"Thanks dad," I laughed slightly, "thank you for everything you've helped me through… I couldn't have done it without you."

"I raised you to be strong," he smiled widely, "and strong men love."

"I love you dad," I chuckled half-heartedly, "I do, I really do."

"I love you too son," he reached up and touch my cheek as always in our family, "take care of Carmen."

"I will," I didn't want the conversation to end, it would mean that he would have a fulfilled life, and let go.

"My time is coming son," sad tears finally dripped from his wise eyes, "I'm scared, I truly am."

And I realized how hard it must have been for him, to wonder how everyone would get along without him, "don't be dad, life in heaven will be way more amazing than here."

"We'll meet again someday," he grinned and relaxed his tense body.

"Name the time and place," I joked quietly earning me a chuckle and a cough from my dear old man.

"Goodbye my son," he whispered personally to me, not wanting to miss out on a proper goodbye.

"Goodbye coach," I laughed at all the good times we had together playing basketball, "goodbye dad."

"Would you get our girls?" he smiled again as I peeked out the door and motioned for the other two to come in.

We sat there for hours into the night, Carmen eventually fell asleep on the couch next to me and I just watched my parents prolong their goodbye, something I would have wanted with Gabriella. I never even got the chance to tell her I love her and that I would always think about her. My parents were so happy together and I knew that even though my mom put up the act that she was fine, my dad knew that she would be devastated.

"Remember me as I was not as a sick old man with bunions," he had said weakly with a smile on his face to the two of us still awake making us laugh.

Some hours later, I was almost asleep myself but I knew I had to be there in his last hour. Then it happened. My father looked up at my mother with soulful eyes and it was a look that told amazing love and passion but it seemed to fade as he closed his eyes and my mother watched his hand inside hers as it started to lose its grip and the blood inside grew cold. Both my mother and I waited for another movement, but it never came. Soon, a doctor came in and asked my mother to sit aside with me and he wrote down the time and cause of death. We were rocking together, both with tears stricken down our cheeks and disbelief coursing through our veins, and I wished I could have slept through it like my daughter, but I'm also glad for the closure.

* * *

I almost cried myself :'(

Don't worry, the sadness is almost over...

Review : and be nice meowerz!


	7. Froless?

__

_Oh boy, do I have a story for you guys.... __Ok well, this is my excuse for not updating since I dont even know when..._

_So, mid october, right after my last update, my mom forgot to pay our internet bill... so they shut it off. And like every other (not dirt poor, living on the street) American in the united states, we need the internet so she went and paid the bill. So we went to city hall where we by our internet and I guess they had to give us a new modem because for some reason we couldn't just use our old one... so being the only one in my family that can hook up a modem to a router and make it work, I tried. But I failed. So I called the service guy and we went step by step together, getting me frustrated because I had already done everything he told me to do... and finally he told me to go back to city hall and exchange for a new modem, which I did... and that one didn't work either... so my mom went to city hall one last time and they said they were waiting for us to pick our new one up the whole time... ay... and now as you can see... I FINALLY have internet again!_

_So yea... I'm really sorry for the late update but I hope you understand!_

_Btw... it took me like ten minutes to find my way around the new set up for fanfiction... haha... dang man..._

* * *

March 27 1998

_Today was a bad day. My grandfather died from a heart attack. He was about eighty-four but I wish he were still here. Right now, I'm sitting in a tree, about a mile from my own house and I've been crying for the passed hour or so. I don't think I'll ever recover from it… but there's good news, my aunt is having a baby and she's going to name it after my grandfather. I think I should go home soon, because they're probably worried about me, but I'm still crying and I don't want people to see me this way._

_-I'll always love you grandpa, Gabriella._

It was a hot, humid day in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and everywhere you looked, someone was drinking water or fanning himself or herself with rolled up newspaper. A young woman with dark, ebony curls had just said goodbye to her newborn daughter and stepped into her car, she was on her way to apply for college. Being top in her senior class, she was confident she would easily end up in a good college and be able to provide for her daughter.

**As she approached a busy intersection, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She sped into a green light but in the middle of the road, another car hurtled toward her at an insane speed, slamming into, luckily, the passenger's side. All was not ok though, an ambulance was called within seconds and in the next two minutes, sirens were heard from afar, but not soon enough.**

"Today we're gathered here to give our last respects to Mister Jack William Bolton," the pastor started sadly. He had grown up with my father as a young man and always loved him like a brother, "Jack was a good man, probably better than most, even if he was always a little rat," he earned a laugh at his small remark, "but he deserved such a wonderful family, and everyone here today that have come to say goodbye. But my friends, Jack's last request was that you all remember him as he was in his golden years, an honest, hardworking, respectable leader, a man everyone here owes something to but never had the chance to repay, but let me tell you, he's not asking for you to repay him-" but as the pastor went on and on, a good speech non-the-less, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to every time in my life he had been there for me, countless times. As the ceremony came to an end, and as my father was lowered into a hole in the ground, I let myself shed tears for the last time on the subject, I made him a promise, even though he had already passed, that I would stop mourning him, the earth that was shoveled over his grave was the barrier that made me stop the tears.

Soon, I raised my head up and looked around, but I didn't see Carmen anywhere.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran. Just as my mother herself had done when her own grandfather had passed away, I ran. I woke up that morning and he was gone. I wished I'd have stayed up and at least known he was gone for good. I don't know where I am now. I've been gone for over an hour and the streets didn't look familiar.

Because I didn't know where I was, I looked for a sign and found one on a corner, Berryton lake LN and New Brook DR. Then I realized something, I was on the street my mother had lived, and where my other grandparents could possibly still be. I gazed down the numbers of the houses and saw I was at 3384, it wasn't much further, so I continued to walk.

"3409, 3410, 3411, 3412, 3413, and 3414," I looked up at the house, it was just as described in her diary, _"It's white with blue shudders and my room has a balcony."_ Not being able to help myself I slowly made my way towards the door.

"Excuse me," I heard a woman's voice and turned toward the noise to see who it was, "may I help you?"

The woman was medium height, with brown curls and tan skin, definitely Latina like half of my blood, she was bent in the bushes, weeding some plants, "yes I'm looking for the Montez house, have I found it?"

"Why yes you have," the woman stood up from her gardening and took off her gloves, holding a hand out to shake mine, "my name is Mia Montez."

"Carmen," I told her, shaking her hand back, "Carmen Bolton."

"Carmen!" Mia seemed alarmed and ran to the house and stuck her head inside, "Tony! Come here!"

She gave me a slight smile as a big Latino man came out with a grin on his face, "What's the matter hon?"

"Tony," Mia pointed over to me, "that's Carmen."

"Carmen?" he looked over at me and stepped closer, "I never imagined you all grown up."

"Obviously," I don't know what happened, I think I was still mad because of my grandfather; "you haven't seen me since I was a month old!"

"Hey," he took it easily from me, "what's wrong?"

"My grandpa's funeral was today," I whispered, half hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Jack died?" his face was sad for a moment but her sighed, "I hope his last minutes were wonderful."

"My grandma and my father said it was a peaceful passing," I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you come in for a moment," he motioned a hand towards the doors.

"Ok," I agreed willingly.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes, Mia, Tony, and I.

"Isabel should be home soon," Tony spoke softly, "she's back from college for the summer."

"Who's Isabel?" I asked, clueless.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tony thought for a moment, "Isabel is your aunt and Mia is your Aunt by law, she's my wife."

"Ok," nodding my head I wondered out loud, "is my grandma still alive?"

"Yea, she lives here still," Mia took over for Tony, "she became too old to be alone so we moved in together. She's out playing bingo with other senior citizens."

The door could be heard from the front of the house, "hey I'm home."

"Isabel, come here," Tony yelled to her, "there's someone here you should meet."

"What is it bro?" she was medium height also, like her sister-in-law, with extremely black curls and hazel eyes, "did I have a kid and not know it?"

"Issy," he stood up and looked at each of us, "this is your niece."

"Carmen!" she exclaimed, jumping straight for me and hugging me tightly, "I'm so glad to meet you! Oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

"Does your father know where you are?" Tony cut in the love grip.

"No," I replied, "I ran away after the funeral and wound up here."

"Why don't you give me his number and I'll call him for you," Isabel suggested and I gladly handed her my cell phone, finding the number for her.

"Carmen?" I answered, stressed, looking for my only daughter.

"Troy," the voice was very familiar but I couldn't place the face, "it's Isabel. I just want to let you know that Carmen showed up here a few minutes ago."

"Thank God," muttering under my breath, "should I pick her up?"

"How about Tony and I take her off your hands for now and you can go visit an old friend or something," Isabel suggested considerately, but I couldn't help but worry, "she'll be fine."

"Ok," I agreed, "when should I pick her up?"

"I'd love to get to know her a little," Isabel was always like this to me, "would you please let her stay until… I don't know… eight?"

"Ok," I sighed a little, "I'll be there at eight… same house?"

"Of course," she chuckled, "bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and went into the living room of my mother's house, sitting on the couch comfortably. My mother stayed back at the funeral, talking to friends about her late husband. I was pretty much stuck alone, so I decided to listen to Isabel and find one of my old friends. The last I heard, Chad and Taylor were wed and living here in Albuquerque. So, after looking up their address, I set off towards the Danforth residents.

The neighborhood was small and quiet, while the houses were a decent size. It didn't take much to find their house because outside there was a small boy with a freakishly large Afro running into the backyard. I parked in the driveway and laughed to myself at how much Chad loved his hair more than anything else and now his son had the same fro. I decided to just follow the young boy to the backyard, to surprise them further.

Once in the backyard, chasing his son, was a fro-less Chad, "you shaved it off dude!" was my first sentence I had said to him in nearly thirteen years.

He turned from his son and stared at me for a minute before embracing me in a big hug, "I heard about your father… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks man," I hugged back tightly for a moment before we both let go.

"Yea, so about the fro," he started a long story about how his son spilt glue in it while he slept four years before but Taylor liked it that way so he kept it off.

"Who's out with you Charlie?" Taylor walked out of the screen door, she was a little bit older looking but I guess that's what years with Chad does to you, "Troy!" and she hugged me too.

"Hey Taylor," I hugged back tightly, she had been Gabriella's best friend for two years and we had gotten to know each other very well, "how are you and _Charlie_?" I couldn't help but mock his name, he'd never liked it very much, hence the name Chad formed. Chad just laughed at my mockery and shook his head slightly.

"Oh you know, surviving with my lunk-head basketball boy," she looked up at him with loving eyes and they shared a cute married kiss. I was jealous of Chad, not that I loved Taylor in any other way than a friend, but just that he was with his high school sweetheart and they were happy together.

"Come in come in," Taylor motioned me to step into the house and we went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"You want a drink?" Chad asked as he was diverted to the kitchen.

"Anything's fine," I told him as I sat across from Taylor.

"Got your favorite," he threw me a Dr. Pepper and I laughed.

"So many good memories with this pop," I couldn't help remember how many times I had spilt it on things, on people, and on Chad's fro (R.I.P.)

"So how are you and Carmen?" Taylor questioned quizzically.

I thought about my daughter for a moment and nodded contentedly, "we're doing great… I love her more than the world."

Chad nodded with a knowing grin, as he too had his own children and asked, "where is she now?"

I sighed quietly as I thought, "she's meeting her aunt and uncle."

"How'd that happen?" Taylor looked a little befuddled; "you drop her off there?"

"She ran after my father's funeral and ended up near their house," continuing on I hit a bump for me, "she found the address in… in Gabriella's journals and found the house."

We talked for hours, from what happened to our other friends to old memories together and to our children, turns out they had three kids. It seemed to end too quickly as I realized it was 7:30 and I had to get back to pick my daughter up, "I'm sorry I stayed so long."

"What are you talking about man?" Chad laughed heartily, "we missed you."

"Thanks man," I smiled softly, my dorky afro-ed best friend since pre-school was all grown up, and I felt like I missed it.

"Come back anytime," Chad put out there.

"We'd love to meet Carmen as a teenager," Taylor smiled at the thought of my daughter, of Gabriella's daughter.

"I'll be sure to bring her by before we head back to L.A." I said my goodbyes and soon I was off to pick my daughter up, unknowingly heading towards what I thought was impossible.

* * *

Review please!! next chapter is way better and has a surprise in it... can you guess what's coming... it could be a flying unicorn or a chipmunk... who knows except me!


	8. The Montez house

Wow... only 2 reviews... dang...

I've put extra time into this story... to make it take time up... and not jump right into the depth that's coming... but I hope you guys don't stop reading.

Well hopefully at the end of this you'll all have one question to ask me... just read on... you'll see.

_

* * *

_

_May 30th 2008, (Tiny HSM3 spoiler- don't read this journal entry if you haven't seen it.)_

_Today was the premiere of our musical, Senior Year. It was pretty much ruined by rocket man, Sharpay, and that new English girl, but in another light, it changed so much of my plans. Troy is going to Burkley university, California which is only 32.7 miles from Stanford, which is where I'm going._

_-the ever happy Gabriella (hopefully someday Bolton) Montez._

"_Troy!" it was her, yelling from across the airport, I took off in a speedy run to greet her in a humongous hug._

"_Oh Gabs," I breathed in the smell of her soft, citrus black locks, "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too," she mumbled back and we stayed in a hug for a while until my parents interrupted us. _

"_He was only gone for two weeks Gabriella," my dad laughed jovially. _

_Gabriella blushed and I let out a chuckle seeing the cute tint of pink cover her cheeks, she looked almost like a little kid, it was adorable, "dad, you're embarrassing my girlfriend."_

"_Darling everyone knows that she's your girl," my mom winked and my parents giggled together, "you don't always have to refer to her as your girlfriend, how about just Gabriella?"_

"_Oh ho! But she's not just Gabriella," I smiled, looking down at her face, knowing she'd stay silent, "she's Gabriella, Troy Bolton's girlfriend."_

"_And you're not just Troy," she whispered as soon as my parents were shaking their heads and walking toward luggage claim, "you're Troy, Gabriella Montez's boyfriend."_

"_And proud of it!" enthusiastically, I sprang up straighter and wrapped my arms back around her._

* * *

The ride to my late girl friend's house was long. Technically, it was only a twenty minute drive, but it felt like hours before I hit the oh-so-familiar street and time sped up again as I approached the house of the girl I had once loved-and still do. Not surprisingly, the house was exactly the same as it was when I walked away from it almost sixteen years ago. Though I was breathing deeply, knowing I had to face it, I couldn't help but feel that it was only yesterday that I had slowly stepped up to the white house with the blue shudders that seemed to stick out from down the road. As I walked slowly up to the green door, I started to sweat and shake slightly. Taking deep breaths, I reached one finger toward the lit up bell button, _ding dong_. I waited as I heard soft footsteps near the other side of the door and it opened lightly to Isabel, who I haven't seen since she was ten. I couldn't believe how much she looked like her sister; it almost hurt to look at her.

"Hey Troy," her smiling face was understanding as she opened the door wider, "how have you been?"

"Oh you know," I followed her into the nice house, "I'm getting by."

Isabel smiled at me as she led me to the living room and my face lit up as I saw my daughter and her uncle lying on the couch with another woman, sleeping peacefully, "that's Tony's wife, Mia."

"Oh I see," I nodded slightly and looked to her, not knowing what to do.

"I could get you a drink while we wait for them to wake up," Isabel suggested nudging me to follow her to the kitchen.

She started pulling two mugs out of the cupboard, "how about hot chocolate?"

"Your mom's famous coco?" not being able to hold in a laugh, I agreed.

"Carmen is getting really old," Isabel said out of the blue, "I wish I'd have visited… she's an awesome kid, you did a great job with her."

"Thanks," I smiled and shook my head, "you've gotten old too. I haven't seen you since you were, what? Ten?"

"That sounds about right," she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of me and I brought the cup to my lips before she could say, "don't!"

"OW!" it was hot.

"Troy! It's too hot to drink right now," she looked a little worried as I fanned my tongue.

As I calmed down a little I felt a stinging pain, "I'm just gonna go to look at it in the bathroom."

"You remember where it was?" she questioned quietly.

I nodded slightly, my tongue still burning as I walked out of the kitchen. I noticed that the downstairs bathroom was taken, seeing as Tony was no longer next to Carmen, so I headed up the stairs to the second floor bathroom. I couldn't help but notice Gabriella's door was shut as I slipped into the bathroom.

It was definitely burnt; a small blister was forming on the tip. Sighing, I ran cold water over it, cooling the intense burn down. Just a few minutes later, I opened the door and turned back towards the stairs, but as I got closer, I froze. I wondered what was beyond her door.  
Did they take her room apart?  
Was it still filled with pictures of her and I?  
Was it now an office space or a guest room?  
Curiosity got the best of me as I looked over my shoulder and eyed the door before crossing one foot over the other to slowly inch my way to the door and slowly push it open. I was surprised to see a light was on and that everything in the room was exactly the same as the last time I was there, except one thing; I was no where to be seen. No pictures of Gabriella and I were hung up or resting on the nightstand. There _were_ pictures of her though. And it hurt. I hadn't seen her face since I packed all of my pictures of her away, even though I could still clearly see her vividly in my mind.

My heart beat rapidly as I went towards the closet, surely they'd have packed her clothes away right? No, they were all there… even the outfit she wore when we sang Everyday together was hanging on a wire hanger towards the back of the closet. A few tears sweep down my cheeks as I remembered how forgiving she had been that summer. Her graduation gown was stuffed in the back, still as red and white as it had been that warm June day. I wondered how often people came in here, because there was no dust on the nightstand and dresser and the bed wasn't made too neatly. Stepping through the room, I found myself gliding inevitably towards the part of the house that was most known to me, her balcony.

Gently I looked over the rail and at the tree I had climbed up numerous times before, when I was just a teenager.

"Who the hell are you?" a screech sounded from behind me and I turned around, "get out of my room!"

My eyes were blurry, yea that's it… I couldn't see straight! It was like all my other dreams. My eyes were deceiving me. It couldn't have been real! But it was, and there in front of me, and no I wasn't delusional, was Gabriella Anne Montez.

* * *

Who saw that coming? Anyone?


	9. Why?

**Dear wonderful friends, reviewers, silent readers, etc...**

**I am very sorry for the late update. I was planning to update on Monday but we had a few more computer complications...  
I think that it's all taken care of now, but I only have two more chapters written so far... and I'm a busy person... I'm in the school decoration club, yearbook staff, karate, voice, piano, plus my high school has 7 periods and 2 are honors, and hopefully the coaches of the speech team liked me yesterday and I make the speech team. But writing and drawing are my passions and I hope to make a lot of time for each!**

* * *

November 27th 2000,

I feel bad. I lied. I never lie. I told my mom I was going for a walk with my dog Duncan, but I really went to my friend's house. Mom doesn't know yet, but I think I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I can't hold it in. I hate liars and I've become one. I hope God forgives me.

-the ever sorry, Gabriella.

* * *

"_Gabriella!" I groaned softly, "you're such a bore!"_

_Her giggle made me smile as I winked at her, "Troy Bolton, you have to do your homework!"_

"_But I don't wanna!" I was tired and all I wanted to do was snuggle and kiss my girlfriend._

"_Do you want to graduate in five months?" her tactics were strong and I gave._

"_Fine," I rolled my eyes playfully as I sat up her bed from my current resting position as I wrapped my legs around her waist from behind and brought_ _myself as close as I could to her before looking over her shoulder at the text book that was in her lap "I'm ready."_

_Her giggle contagious as her lips tempting but dawn on me what she wanted was not what I wanted and I fell for her eyes and read along for her._

* * *

"Hello?" she waved her hand in my face but when I snapped out of my confusion, she swept away from me and knelt behind her bed on the side opposite of me.

"Gabriella?" I gasped out in shock, still in disbelief, "is that you?"

"Who are you?" moving even further away, she covered her face as I neared her.

"Stop moving!" I exclaimed and she listened, pausing for a second letting me see her face before I backed away once I had finally confirmed that it _was_ her. My back soon found a dresser and a few objects tumbled off the top, crashing on the ground with a THUMP, but I didn't care. There she was. Gabriella.

"Troy, are you ok up there?" I heard Isabel start up the stairs and I only assumed her, "oh my god," was gasped out when she saw Gabriella's door wide open and her footsteps' pace quickened, "Troy?" she entered the room.

"Isabel," I demanded with fiery eyes, as if I'd lash out vehemently at any given moment and knock more items to the ground, "tell me what's going on here… right now Isabel."

Seeing the situation I was in, she swallowed deeply and looked over to Gabriella, who was still trying to hide by her bed, "Gabi sweetie it's ok."

"Gabriella what the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at her wanting to know why she sent her daughter to live with me and why I was told she was dead.

"Troy don't!" Isabel hollered at me, "she doesn't know who you are."

My tensed body relaxed only a slight bit as confusion spread through my trembling body and I kept my eyes locked on Gabriella, still not believing this, "what do you mean?"

The younger brunette made me turn toward her and talked only loud enough for me to hear, though I kept my intense eyes still on Gabriella as if she would just disappear and it would all end up being another dream, "we told you she died because she was in a car accident only a month after Carmen was born. She hit her head pretty hard, along with many other breaks and tears, and she lost her memory along with her courage, she's scared of everything. I'm sorry Troy; it's not temporary like amnesia, she'll never remember you or Carmen and she hasn't left this house for years."

"Why?" unconcerned if Gabriella heard me or not, I shouted angrily, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Stop yelling!" Gabriella exclaimed from the corner she hid in.

"I'm sorry Gabriella," Isabel apologized but I didn't say anything.

"Don't you be sorry to her right now," I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down a little and lower, "why don't you be sorry to Carmen huh? She's a fifteen-year-old teenager that has never met her mother!"

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he stepped into the bedroom.

"You!" he took one look at Gabriella curled up in the corner, cowering in fear, and backed away into the hall while Isabel and I followed out, "Tony Montez! You told me she was dead. You told me that the love of my life was dead, the mother of my child Tony! How could you do that?"

"You don't understand!" Tony fired back at me, "she wouldn't be able to handle knowing about Carmen!"

"You're the one that doesn't understand! Memory or no memory, she's alive damn-it," I felt my cheeks burn with a perspired mixture of sweat and tears and I know that my whole face must have been blazing red, "I've lived fifteen years thinking that she was dead. I think Gabriella would be able to except that she's a mother!"

"What?" Gabriella must have decided she wasn't going to be left out because she was standing in the doorway, stronger than her siblings had seen her since the accident, "I'm sorry I don't remember who you are sir, but please," she pleaded to the group of us, all yelling furiously at each other, "someone, tell me what's going on!"

Isabel and Tony just stood in silence; as if denying their sister's need for information was a transgression so I sparred up, "I'm Troy Bolton, I was your boyfriend in high school."

"Why do you care then? It was so long ago," it hurt that she didn't hug me tight and I couldn't kiss her tenderly because she didn't remember me, but then again… she was still alive right? Gabriella losing her memory still tops her being dead.

Again, Isabel and Tony didn't say anything, they didn't tell me not to say anything either, "Gabriella, downstairs, on the couch, next to Mia," I paused trying to find the best way possible that I could tell her, "sleeping serenely, there's a beautiful, talented, caring fifteen-year-old girl. And what your sister and brother failed to inform you, is that that fifteen year-old girl's name is Carmen Bolton... Gabriella," the words about to spew from my mouth and fated a change in my life from there on out and it was easy to tell her, "she's your daughter."

"But-but," her deep, chocolate eyes were as wide as saucers and she eventually sputtered, "how come nobody told me?"

"Gabriella," Isabel stepped toward her extending a comforting hand but Gabriella backed away, "we didn't want you to struggle with this."

"So it's true? I have a daughter and I didn't even know it!" Gabriella gasped and swiftly bolted away, descending the flight of stairs, which we all knew led unavoidably to her discovery. We all chased after her, as rapidly as possible, as she sprinted into the living room and spotted the two Latina figures resting on the couch, still sleeping peacefully, "oh my god," her voice cracked as she repeated that overused expression over and over, until she sank to the floor, panting for breath while sobs inevitably spit from her lips.

I didn't know what to do, so I decided hastily and knelt down next to her. Unable to keep my hands off of her, I draped my arms around her, "Gabriella, we thought you were dead. We thought we'd never see you again."

"She looks just like me," she whispered, staring at our spawn.

"Doesn't she?" I asked inaudibly, gentleness taking over when I took in my daughter's appearance, "wait until you see her eyes… it's the only physical difference between you two."

"Can I meet her?" she glanced up at me with a heartrending, hopeful smile.

"I imagine maybe I ought to chat with her prior to," I was considering what Carmen's reaction might be if her mother came back from the dead suddenly.

Gabriella was a little disappointed, I could tell, but she nodded, agreeing, "you're probably right."

"Why don't you wait in the kitchen and I'll call you out when she's ready to meet you," suggesting softly, I subconsciously pulled a few black locks behind her ears and realized what I did, "sorry."

"It's ok," she struggled to stand up, still shaken as she tottered out of the room, never removing her eyes from Carmen and I.

"Tony, wake Mia up and explain in the kitchen," I was still angry with Tony and Isabel for never telling me, but I _had_ to talk to Carmen.

Nodding, Tony reached down and picked his wife up bridal style before making his way to the kitchen along with Isabel, "I'm sorry Troy."

"We'll talk about this later," I gave him a glare that I knew was a slightly bloodcurdling, but, hey, he deserved it. Right?

After everyone was out of my sight, I sat next to my daughter, "Carmen, wakey wakey."

"Hmmmphh," she rolled over, away from me.

"Man you're a heavy sleeper sometimes," I couldn't help but laugh softly at my daughter, the light of my life, "come on, we need to talk about something."

"What is it?" she incomprehensibly grunted, "I'm tired."

"You need to wake up," I pulled her into a sitting position.

"Ok ok," she groaned, opening her eyes entirely.

"There's something that I just found out," gazing straight into her eyes, I continued, "and you need to know."

"What dad?" she was still exhausted however her blue eyes were ablaze with anticipation.

"Tony and Isabel weren't truthful to me," how could I do this? "Now I don't want you to be angry with them, that's my job and I'm going to yell and scream and holler at them later. Ok?"

"Yea ok, what is it dad?" she was anxious to know why I'd be livid.

I couldn't do it, how could I say it? What would she say back? What would she think? But as I thought up theories, the answers spilled out when I released, "Carmen, your mother's not dead."

"I'm sorry dad," she stuck a finger in her ear and swished it around, "what was that?"

"Carmen," I closed my eyes firmly, "your mother is alive."

And it was silent. I couldn't yet hear her breathing, nor my own. The only thing that I heard was my heart pulsating madly in my ears.

* * *

Hope you liked! Review!


	10. Meeting

* * *

May 24th, 2009

Carmen was due a week ago, and I've been having pains for two days, I wonder if they're small contractions. Well anyway, right now I'm in a hospital bed, waiting for the doctors to decide whether they want to induce labor or wait. I don't know what I'm-

_And a line was streaked from the end of the last word down five lines..._

May 25th, 2009

Carmen was just born an hour ago, May 25th at 8:53 in the morning... She's beautiful. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Holding her in my arms for the first time was amazing, I love her already, _so much. _I must get back to watching my daughter wriggle restlessly, so innocently.

-the proud new mother, Gabriella.

I set the journal down and sat up carefully, looking over the white, sterilized room until I found the small heated tube holding such a small life. After looking ever so closely at her tiny defined features, I rested my eyes on her delicate little feet. I couldn't wait to get her home and play with her dinky toes.

Then suddenly, her eyes lifted open, and bright crystalic blue eyes looked up at me for the first time, and I was shy of breath, gasping at the clear definition of Troy's eyes.

"You know," I heard my mother's voice from near the door, "all babies are born with blue eyes."

"I know mom," my own eyes still locked on my daughter's unfocused eyes, "but Carmen's will never be brown, they'll be like Troy's."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, questioning my already functioning 'mother's intuition.'

"Because she looks just like me mom," my eyes spilt proud loving tears, "and it would be just like Troy to make sure I never forget him... even though I never will."

But little did I know... I would do just that, and I wouldn't have Carmen's eyes to remind me.

* * *

Breaking the silence out, Carmen cackled sarcastically, "that's not funny dad."

I didn't know what to say to her. She thought I'd_ joke_ about this?

"Carmen," my voice was smooth, untouched by her mistrust, "this isn't a joke."

"Wait," something in her eyes flared up, "so my mom just left me? She didn't want me?"

"No Carmen," I shook my head softly, "there was an accident, not child birth, that caused her to lose her memory. Tony and Isabel thought it best to not overwhelm her by telling her she had a daughter."

"So I have a mom," I thought she'd be overjoyed, he face said nothing because her look was monotonous, "but she doesn't know she's a mom? How is that any better?"

I understood her point but something boiled in me lightly and I rumbled, "you could be thankful that she's not dead."

"Oh I mean I am. Truly, I'm glad she isn't dead," she didn't smile but I could tell there was a speck of joy in her eyes, "I don't wish death on anyone."

"Carmen," I smiled down at her from my higher sitting position on the couch, "I re-met her today. She wants to meet her daughter."

There was her cute _Montez_ smile, I couldn't help but think of how much she took after her mother _except_ her shining cerulean eyes, "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" I asked her innocently.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders and I let out a fake gasp.

"Do you want to meet her Carmen?" I already knew her answer but I wanted to see her sparkle again.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Oh please!" she entreated with excitement and fidgeted with her hands anxiously

"Ok well then," I stood up for a minute and stuck my head into the kitchen, "Gabriella, your daughter wants to meet you."

"You sure?" she asked quietly, a little bit nervous, I could tell.

"A thousand times sure," I laughed at my daughter's remark, "It's time Gabriella."

"Alright," she nodded, gripping my hand tightly, not know how much it hurt me, physically and emotionally, "I'm ready.

And mere seconds later, mother and daughter were in the same room, staring at each other from only feet away. I don't know how long the silence actually lasted but it felt like a long time watching the two beautiful women, that looked scarily alike. Their noses were the same petite shape while their eyes, though different colors reflected the same mix of emotions; joy, surprise, love, etc. Both of them had long, curly, black locks of hair trailing down their backs and Carmen's cheeks and forehead were exact copies of her mother's.

Eyes were locked and nothing came out of either latinas' mouths until Gabriella sucked in a breath and queried, "Carmen?"

"Mom?" Carmen gasped back silently, "mom!"

Then, without seeing it coming, or knowing who initiated it, they were wrapped in each other's arms, tightly, sobbing. If Gabriella wasn't a few inches taller than Carmen, it might've been hard to tell one from another with their eyes closed tightly; except for the small crack that let out that salty clear liquid that poured from their tear ducts.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella sobbed over and over, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Carmen dug her face deeper into her mother.

"I'm here baby," Gabriella whispered down into her daughter's ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you don't remember me," Carmen looked up slightly at her mother, almost as if she were looking into the mirror her father had given her for her birthday when she was four, "or my father."

"I love you baby," Gabriella shook her head slightly, trying to rattle out memories, though knowing, it was impossible for her to remember, "I do whether or not I remember giving birth to you, at least I know it happened now… I always wondered why I had stretch marks."

Carmen wiped her tears and giggled that contagious Montez giggle, "we have a lot to catch up on."

"That we do," Gabriella looked her daughter up and down, "but I suppose I will need to talk to your father tonight but I promise tomorrow, it's just you and me and your father, if you want."

"I understand," Carmen's face showed disappointment and Gabriella looked concerned, unsure if she should change her plans.

"She'll be ok Gabriella," I gazed at Carmen who was still hanging her head slightly, "Your mother is right, we have to talk about a few things."

"Ok," Carmen nodded, her head starting to spin with the days events; her grandfather's funeral, meeting her other family, and discovering that her mother was actually alive, "what's going to happen?"

"I suppose that's something we'll have to discuss," I brought my hand up to Carmen's cheek and held it in my hand.

"Carmen, you look tired," Gabriella stood next to me and stared at my actions, "why don't you and your aunts and uncle watch a movie or something."

"I don't want anything to do with them," Carmen made it clear as her face scrunched angrily.

"Carmen listen to me," Gabriella entreated, looking into her eyes, "they may have messed up, but they were just worried about all of us. Plus they're family."

"Alright," Carmen nodded sat on the couch.

I walked over to the kitchen and pushed the door open, "guys, why don't you hang out with Carmen while I talk to Gabriella."

"Ok," Tony nodded as I signaled Gabriella to follow me up the stairs and to her room... Oh it would hurt. It was the room that I had spent so many days studying or just hanging out with Gabriella; it was the room that our daughter was concieved in.

* * *

Alright, ten chapters... and only 44 reviews. yippee.... right.


	11. We Could Make More Memories

I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Gosh... my freshmen year is going too fast and I'm not finding anytimes that I feel I can write.

I hope you guys still like me... and my stories... gawwwwd... I need to update more often.

Sorry this is kinda a boring chapter.. I need a way to liven it up... without ruining the whole story...

I mean I was almost thinking about killing Gabriella for real... but I was like.... nahhh then what would happen?

I thought about them fighting and decide to never talk again but ehhh...

What else could I do.... hmm....

* * *

May 27th, 2009

We took Carmen home today. She seems to be very happily settling in her new crib that I picked out for her. In about a month, I am going to look for a job so I can start to take care of my daughter independently, even though my mom said that I could stay as long as we need to. Thank God for her, my siblings, and Carmen.

Troy, I miss you.

-Gabriella Montez.

That was the last entry that she had ever written, there were no more pages left in the journal and nothing else that could have told Troy and Carmen that Gabriella was alive.

* * *

"So," Gabriella started out quietly, uncomfortably sitting on the bed next to me.

"So this is for real?" I inquired skeptically, "You're not some figment of my imagination are you?"

Her giggle erupted tenderly, as it always has, "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry it's just," I paused for a moment, "never mind."

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.

"Well it's just what happened before the accident," I looked down at my shoes and shuffled my feet on the carpet.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked suddenly, intrigued by her own past, "I really only know up to Junior year, before you."

"Uh I don't think-" I struggled but she looked so helpless so I began with a sigh, "Christmas eve during Junior Year, we were both at the same ski lodge for vacation. It was approaching midnight and both our parents thought it was a good idea that we go to the kids' party, I mean young adult, but I didn't want to. I guess I went anyway and as soon as I walked in, the spotlight was on me and I was dragged up the stage, as were you. I started the song off and soon you were singing along with me." I laughed at the memory of meeting the girl that had always meant more to me than everything except our daughter.

"Aw! We sang together?" Gabriella's eyes sparkled as if she were watching a romance story unfold, which really she was, and it was her own.

"Then we went outside together and stared into each other's eyes and got each other's phone numbers, counting down until midnight," I remember it myself as if it were only yesterday that we met, "you left before you told me where you lived but the next week, I found you transferred to my school," I smiled softly at her, wishing that she could only understand how in love we had been.

"Then what happened?" she asked excitedly, "please tell me Troy, it's like a fairy-tale."

And I did. I spent at least an hour telling her about everything we did together, from having picnics on Lava Spring's gold course to singing Everyday on stage for the whole club, and how we were inseparable, hinting that we always were in love.

Then, as if she could still read every inch of me, she inquired, "why didn't you know that I was still alive?"

I of course, was speechless, over doused in memories that I hadn't wanted to share anymore that night, "your brother stopped by my house in LA one day, Carmen was only an infant. I remember him telling me that you died during labor, leaving me Carmen."

"Why didn't you stay with me when you found out about Carmen?" that one hurt. I hadn't remembered that she was going to keep Carmen to herself if she hadn't been in that accident.

"Because I didn't find out about Carmen until she was dropped off at my door fifteen years ago. Gabriella you weren't going to tell me about my daughter," I tried to keep my anger in check, this wasn't the same Gabriella that I knew so well, that loved me, "if you don't mind, I know you don't remember why you did that, could you tell me why you might have?"

Her voice was caught inside her throat and she didn't know what to say, "I-um, I think that maybe I kept her away was because I never wanted to ruin what we had together. I know how sometimes a child can tear unmarried couples apart, and I must have thought eventually we'd break up and that having a kid would make it worse, and I wanted to end our relationship on an ok note… but that's just what I think now. I mean, it could have been something else, I don't know."

"Thanks," I nodded to her gratefully, "I guess I can understand."

"So what else do we need to talk about?" Gabriella averted my eyes as I watched her, in thought.

"Gabriella," I sighed slightly, about to take a big leap, "Carmen and I are leaving tomorrow. We were in town for my father's funeral, and I have to get back to work."

She didn't know what to say I suppose because she just stared off, blinking every couple of minutes, "So now what? You let me meet my daughter and practically tell me that I'll never see her again. Maybe this is why I kept her from you, I-"

"Gabriella," I cut her off roughly, "I want you to come with us."

Once again I left her speechless. Her lips moved but no sound was heard and I rubbed my hand down her arm, "but Troy, I-I haven't left the house in over ten years."

"It's time for a fresh start with Carmen and I," I was furiously trying to convince her to be apart of our lives, "if you stay here you miss out on an experience of a lifetime, being apart of such an amazing young woman's life."

"Troy I want to but-" she rattled off reasons almost inaudibly, "do you know how many germs are out there? We could all get hit by a car or our plane could plummet to the ground!"

"I think you're scared of me," I felt myself cutting a deep whole in my own heart as I reopened a part of it that had been poorly stitched up, "you're either scared that I won't love you or… that I will love you."

Nothing this time, no movements, not even blinking, "Gabriella, I don't know what you're scared of, please tell me."

"I'm afraid that-" her voice quivered under my intense interrogations, "that I'll never be able to be the same Gabriella that you love and that it will crush you more than my fake death already had… because that Gabriella is dead, she doesn't remember you."

"Our memories together are wonderful, beautiful times that we spent together," I wished she'd remember just how much I loved her and how much I had told her that, "but I love you more than those memories. We can make more memories together, because you're still alive. As far as I can tell, you're still the woman I fell for seventeen years ago."

"God I just-I just wish I could remember you know? Even for a minute," her hand clasped over her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Look," I scooted closer to her, "we can make more memories."


	12. NOTE CHAPTER DELETED

OK fine... I made a really weird and sucky ending and now deleted the chapter...

Those who got to read it before I swapped this message in: Forget it, I'll keep making the story and post the supposed ending on my oneshot bunch of stories Pink Jelly....

See I know that rushed into the ending and I didn't want to admit it... but I don't know what to do and I'm kinda panicky after a while of not updating...

Jeanette Barbie... first of all I suppose I am continuing and you kinda forgot to type your email in which was really funny to me cuz it was like "and my email is" and nothing ahahahahhaha

and Polkadotts15: I'll change it and I guess I'm not ending it yet...

Please stick with me if you want me to continue cuz I have ideas... but I'm not sure how to make transitions in these cases but as soon as I figure this up, you'll be sure to hear from me!

In the meantime, if you thoroughly enjoy this story, you might like my other ones if you haven't read them... Marry or Forget it, Scream, Purely love everlasting.... whatever though... you don't have to read them hahahahahaha... I hope to update and hear from you guys in the near future... happy new years by the way!


	13. Endinggoodbye for now

Hah, so I realized today that I haven't updated or published a single thing since November last year... I should be ashamed... I have, however, found a life outside of writing with school and friends and getting ready for college and I fear I haven't had any good ideas for a story lately... obviously... anyway... I can't say when or even if I'll be back with a story... I'm sorry to those of you who consider yourselves my fans... if any of you... hahahaha... I will still continue to read though because I am still addicted to these dumb fanfics :) I am a fan of lots of you writers haha... I really hope you have liked my material and I hope one day to have a new idea and write again either on here or fictionpress...

As for this, I was reading through this story (I had forgotten the entire thing so it was like I was reading a new story myself... what a ditz I am haha) but then I got to the end and I was like "this is the stupidest ending ever... who the heck wrote this dumb thing?" and then I was like "oh right..." sooooo I really wanted to make it up to this story and end it decently. If this sounds stupid let me know because I'm sick and I have a headache so I might have just bull shitted the entire thing without knowing it...

* * *

"And these were from when we went on a camping trip in Colorado," flipping the page of the smooth plastic slots that held numerous paper memories, Troy pointed out words they had exchanged and the story that came with each four by six image.

Giggling loudly and making attempts to slow her cheerful tears Gabriella couldn't quiet herself, "Why was I running away from you?"

"I had just taken a fish off the hook," he recalled, explaining that she was tanning when he had caught the fish, "and you were screaming at me not to come closer with fishy hands."

"You're mean!" she exclaimed, reexamining the picture considering the newfound story that was told to her. Fear and laughter were evidently shining in her then seventeen year old eyes.

"Hey mom? Dad?" the now sixteen-year old Carmen popped through the doorway of the master bedroom to see her parents sitting together on the large king sized bed in the center of the room.

"Come on in Car," Gabriella slid off the bed to walk to her daughter and hug her tightly. Soon after she discovered she had a daughter, she had decided that she would make up for fifteen years of motherly hugs by embracing the identical young woman in her arms every time she came in sight, "how was your day sweetheart?"

Carmen jumped up on the bed like a little girl and held her hand out to her mother who, with a little more difficulty, stepped up onto the bed too, "It was marvelous!"

"Oh?" Troy sounded, still laying on the bed as the two women jumped up and down together, relishing the completely insane moment of utter immaturity. He only rolled his eyes as they finally collided, one after the other, half on the bed and half on top of him. Of course his gut puffed out a "GUH" when they launched brutally on his midsection.

"Sorry daddy!" Carmen giggled infectiously along with her mother who refused to apologize.

"Gabi!" Troy complained, pouting, " your daughter is a better example than you!"

"Well she's your daughter, it's different than your girlfriend," she rolled her eyes and laughed as he began to tickle her profusely, "STOP IT TROY!"

Carmen only sat and watched as her parents interacted with one another. Now she finally understood why there had been so much pain in her father's eyes whenever she'd brought up her mother.

"TROY PLEASE!" Gabriella, cracked up, "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Okay okay!" he pulled his hands back and watched as her breath was regained and her heart beat retuned to its normal rate, "you won't be so lucky next time!"

"I'm so scared!" Gabriella played her sarcastic side, "whatever shall I do?"

Carmen had to admit that her parents were the cutest couple she'd ever seen. They were always goofing around and messing with each other. Carmen was continuously caught in the middle of some of their silly games and she couldn't have wished for a better outcome from her previous motherless life.

Receiving a text on her blackberry and reading it quickly Carmen smiled brightly, "hey guys, can I go hang out with Tad and Sara?"

"Where will you be?" Troy let Gabriella handle it because she had wanted to learn to be a mother and now was superb at it.

"Down at the park at the hoops," Carmen held her arms out in a 'duh' notion, "isn't that where we always go?"

"Yeah yeah, smarty pants, be home by six," Gabriella sat up and kissed the side of her daughter's cheek before she was up and out the door in a snap.

"Our daughter is so weird," the sound of Troy's voice brought her back to the moment.

"I agree," Gabriella laid back into Troy's arms and reminisced on the last few months she'd spent with him and their daughter in California. It had taken some time to get over her paranoia of the outside world, but she'd done it and now she decided to live each day for her daughter and the love of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as she'd been quiet for quite some time.

"How perfect my life has become," she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled as she probed his face with her hands, showing her love with gentle caresses. Although she couldn't remember the many memories they shared, the feelings she had always had for him quickly returned as soon as she got to know him again. She understood exactly why she had fallen for him in the first place. He was perfect the way he was, goofy basketball boy and all, and in his eyes she was perfect even though she had only been a geeky book smart girl to the rest of the world. The memories lost now seemed not so important as she lay with her love and thought about their life together and their daughter. They saw a bright future ahead rather than the dim lonely pasts they had been reunited from.

"Yeah?" Troy grinned from ear to ear and kissed her nose, "I've been thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

Thanks for being such a great audience you guys! Hope to be back someday! As a parting gift, though, I would like to hand out these limited addition pikachu shaped twinkies! WHOOOO! Love you all, good night everybody!


End file.
